Jin-Soo Kwon
| Last= | Count=92 episodes, 3 mobisodes | Listen= | Centric= | SharedCentric= | NonCentricFlash= | CentricMobisode= | Name=Jin-Soo Kwon | Also Known As= Chewie | Age=33 (at time of death) | Birth=27 November 1974 | Place=Namhae, South Korea | Death=2007 (Day 12) | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Drowned | Profession=Security officer, DHARMA Initiative Soldier, South Korean Army Doorman, Seoul Gateway Hotel Waiter Manager, Paik Heavy Industries Enforcer, Paik Heavy Industries | ReasonAus=...to secretly deliver watch to Mr. Paik's associate in Sydney | ReasonTrip=...to secretly deliver watch to Mr. Paik's associate in Los Angeles | Status= Deceased | Family=Mr. Kwon - Father Jin's mother - Mother Woo-Jung Paik - Father-in-law Mrs. Paik - Mother-in-law Sun-Hwa Kwon - Wife Ji Yeon Kwon - Daughter Bpo Bpo - Pet | Actor=Daniel Dae Kim | S6Ep=Character appearances#Jin-Soo KwonS6 | Images=Images of Jin-Soo Kwon |}} Jin-Soo Kwon (Korean name: Kwon Jin-Soo; Hangul: 권진수; Hanja: 權眞秀), more commonly known as Jin, was married to Sun-Hwa Kwon and was one of the middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Knowing no English, Jin initially isolated himself and Sun from the other survivors, and when he found out that she had secretly learned English, he felt betrayed and briefly left her. He later learned English himself and involved himself more in group activities. His time on the island restored his marriage, which his violent, corrupt job had nearly ruined. He even managed to conceive a child with his wife, even though he'd been infertile. He also contributed through his combat skills, which he'd learned as his father-in-law's enforcer, and through fishing, a humble occupation that had brought him shame back in Korea. Jin tried a number of times to escape the island. His first attempt sent him right back to the island, into the hands of a hostile group of other survivors. He and Sun later boarded a freighter, but though Sun escaped, a disaster aboard convinced her he died. Jin returned to the Island, time traveling to 1974, where he joined the DHARMA Initiative as a security officer for three years. He returned to 2007, where he reunited with Sun. They tried to leave the island on a submarine. It sank, and the two drowned together. They stayed a couple in the afterlife and moved on with their friends. Before the crash Childhood Born on November 27, 1974, Jin-Soo Kwon was born into the peasant class in the fishing village of Namhae, on the southern coast of Korea. He grew up in a single parent household because his mother, a prostitute, had abandoned him as an infant. Mr. Kwon, a fisherman, proudly raised Jin as his son, though he himself isn't sure that he is Jin's real father. He never revealed Jin's mother's identity to him, falsely telling him she died. Career Jin served in the national Army, as the law demands all Korean men do. After completing his service, Jin moved to Seoul to raise his standard of life. There, he lived with a friend, and looked for work at nearby hotels. He worked hard as a kitchen helper until he became a waiter. The Seoul Gateway Hotel then hired him as a doorman, but its manager warned him that his background would haunt him. Jin quit his job after realizing the class-policing that accompanied it and again became a waiter. After he became engaged to Sun, Jin began working for her father at Paik Automotive. He began with six months of training, and he worked hard; he once dodged oncoming traffic to deliver the Chinese ambassador a gift. His role soon changed though. Unbeknownst to him, his mother had blackmailed Sun with knowledge of his background, and she took money from her father to pay her off. Sun told Jin the money was for furniture, and he asked that she return it, but Mr. Paik held him accountable for the debt. He made Jin his personal assistant, which meant entering a world of organized crime. }} Mr. Paik ordered him to send messages to officials and union leaders. The first time he did it, the recipient gladly gifted him the family dog, which Jin gave to Sun. Jin soon learned though that "sending a message" meant killing, and when an assassin accompanied him on his next trip, Jin beat the victim severely to stop the assassin from murdering him. Another time, Mr. Paik sent him to deliver a message to Jae Lee, who was "stealing" from him. Instead of killing him, Jin beat him and suggested he flee the country. Jae Lee had been having an affair with Sun though, and thinking that he'd just met the vengeful husband, he jumped out the window and killed himself. Marriage }} Jin first bumped into Sun the day he left the Seoul Gateway Hotel. The connection between them seemed instant, and though the two first kept the relationship a secret, Jin soon asked Sun to marry him. His father didn't attend the wedding - Jin had told Sun that his parents were dead to distract from his background. A stranger showed up though, and blessed their marriage in fluent Korean. The marriage suffered under the strain of Jin's job. They first postponed their honeymoon for Jin's training; he gave her a white flower in its place. Sun then discovered the job's violent nature, and their relationship suffered further. They tried to conceive a child, hoping a grandchild would please Mr. Paik, but a doctor told them Sun was barren. Jin angrily suggested she'd known but hid this fact, but the doctor later privately told Sun that Jin, not she, was actually the infertile one. She hid this from him. Flight 815 Uncomfortable with his role as Mr. Paik's lap dog, Jin visited his own father in Namhae. Though a mere fisherman, his father's wisdom convinced Jin that his love for his wife mattered more than anything her father could do to them. Jin followed his father's advice: after delivering two Rolex watches to Sydney and Los Angeles under Paik's orders, he and Sun would disappear together to a new life in America. }} After delivering one of the watches in Australia, Jin prepared to board Oceanic Flight 815 and conduct his final job in L.A. In the airport restroom though, he encountered a man employed by Mr. Paik who threatened him not to try escaping. With little time to process this information, Jin returned to his wife just as she was about to leave him and the two boarded their flight. On the Island Days 1–44 (Season 1) }} After crashing on the Island, Jin isolated himself and his wife from the others. During the first rainfall, he shooed another survivor from the debris that sheltered the two. Despite that, he caught fish and offered it to several in the camp. Claire accepted, and after she swallowed, she felt her baby kicking, the first sign that it had survived the crash. Hurley declined, laughing, but after weeks of low protein, he begged Jin to teach him to fish. The communication barrier frustrated Hurley, who then stepped on a sea urchin and begged Jin to "pee on" his foot. Jin gave him a cleaned fish that afternoon. Earlier, Jin traded some fish for Sawyer's last water bottles for Sun. According to Arzt, Jin only caught fish for his friends. }} During the first week, Michael found and wore the watch Jin was transporting for Mr. Paik. Jin attacked Michael, and Sayid and Sawyer intervened, handcuffing Jin to a piece of debris. Sun explained the watch's significance to Michael, and he cut the cuffs' chain. The cuffs continued to chafe his wrists. Later that night, Jin and Sun moved to the caves, and Jin helped rescue Jack after the cave-in. Ethan later attacked Jin after Claire's kidnapping and return, and Sun tended to his wounds. Jin demanded Sun cover her bare shoulders one day, and her later interactions with survivors angered him, but Michael made him back off. Later, when Sun wore on a bikini to the beach, Jin angrily covered her with a towel, and though Michael intervened, she sided with Jin this time. The raft Michael was building caught fire that night, and Jin burned his hands trying to extinguish the flames. Others blamed Jin for the fire, citing his and Michael's rivalry and Sawyer dragged him to Michael so they could beat out a confession. Sun yelled at them to stop, and her English shocked everyone, especially Jin. The betrayal hurt him, and he barely spoke to Sun for weeks. The one time he did was when she translated him, summoning Jack to Claire to help Claire deliver Aaron. Jack didn't come, and Jin helped Kate and Charlie deliver the baby. }} Michael rebuilt the raft with Jin's help. The language barrier thwarted them at first, and Michael's frequent yelling annoyed Jin. They eventually though learned to understand each other. Sun later confronted Jin about ignoring her, and Jin said he'd sail away on the raft. Kate suggested Sun poison Jin's water to keep him off the raft, but Michael drank from the bottle instead, and he recovered soon anyway. Just before Michael and Jin left on the raft with Walt and Sawyer, Sun gave him a notebook of English maritime phrases. The two reconciled. The raft sailed away, but the Others attacked the raft and Jin dove into the ocean. A molotov cocktail then blew up the raft. Days 44–67 (Season 2) }} After the raft was destroyed, Jin screamed for his friends, then he lost consciousness in the water. He washed ashore on the north side of the island, and the tail section survivors found him, tied him up and interrogated him. Jin assumed they were the island natives known as the Others, and when he managed to free himself and he found Sawyer and Michael coming ashore, he ran to them yelling "Others". Eko knocked them out and put them in Ana Lucia's tiger pit. He dropped Ana in as well, and she talked to the survivors, stole Sawyer's gun and climbed out. She freed Jin and Michael a day or so later, and they convinced her they were Flight 815 survivors. She brought the three to the Arrow station, where her group lived, and fed them. The two groups ate on separate sides of the room, but they accepted one another as allies. The combined group decided to trek to the safer side of the Island. They gathered food before leaving, and Jin again showed off his fishing skill. Libby discovered Michael had left to find Walt, and Jin and Eko set off to find him. Jin investigated some rustling, but it turned out to be a boar, and it knocked him down a hill near a body. "Others?" Jin asked, and Eko nodded. They later saw the Others go by in almost unearthly silence. They could only see them from the thighs down, all barefoot, all muddy. The eventually found Michael, and Jin convinced him to come with them. }} They returned to the main group and Jin demanded better treatment for Sawyer, whose bullet wound was affecting him. Approaching the beach, they ran into Shannon, but Ana Lucia mistook her for an Other and shot her to Michael and Jin's shock. Ana Lucia panicked and made Sayid, who was with Shannon, a prisoner. Eventually Ana Lucia let Eko take Sawyer to Jack, and later let Jin, Libby and Bernard go as well. They went to the main camp, and, after several days trekking, Jin reunited with his wife. The two slept together that night. The next day, Locke cut off the handcuffs Jin had worn for the past month and a half. Michael left later that week to search for Walt. Jin wanted to help his friend, but Sun convinced him to stay, saying she would not be able to handle the stress of again worrying about him. A few days later, it became Jin's turn to worry about Sun when someone attacked her in her garden. Jin demanded a gun to protect his wife, but Jack refused. Sun continued to work in her garden, and when she refused Jin's instructions to leave it, he destroyed it in anger. Later, Jin tried to apologize by replanting what he could salvage. Sun told him she was pregnant. This revelation appeared to bind them anew. }} Surprised by a seemingly random food drop, Jin and many other survivors tried to claim as much as they could for themselves. Later that day, Hurley tackled Sawyer for his insults, and Sun convinced an amused Jin to break up the fight. He helped Bernard build an SOS sign the next day, but he abandoned the task when Bernard patronizingly criticized his method. With their relationship now stable, Jin and Sun accompanied Sayid on his mission to the other side of the Island in Desmond's boat. They spotted the statue of Taweret, and they were still aboard the ship when the discharge occurred. Days 68–91 (Season 3) }} After waiting over a day on the sailboat for Jack, Kate and Sawyer to meet them, Jin argued with Sun about returning to camp. He heard her talk to Sayid about his plan, and when he revealed he'd understood them, Sayid gave him a gun. The two men waited at the Pala Ferry to ambush the Others while Sun remained aboard. Then they heard gunshots from the boat, and the men ran to the boat and exchanged fire with the Others. Jin dove into the sea and found Sun, who'd escaped the ship by jumping into the water. The couple and Sayid returned to camp on foot. Several days after their return, Jin quarreled with Sun over her attempts to teach him English. He went with Hurley in the jungle, and helped him fix the DHARMA van. Sawyer there taught him some English phrases relating to women. A few days later, after the survivors found a ping pong table in the jungle, Sawyer suggested a match, and Jin suggested that he withhold nicknames for a week if he lost. Sawyer did lose and had to keep his promise. Jin and Sun later helped Claire trap a seagull as part of her plan to contact the outside world. Their try failed when Desmond interrupted, claiming he was hunting a boar. }} Jin accompanied Hurley and Sawyer in their search for Paulo after Nikki's sudden death. Jin found Paulo's body in the jungle, suggested that the Monster was responsible, helped bring his body back to camp and attended the funeral. He also accompanied Desmond, Charlie, and Hurley on a "camping trip," during which they discovered a parachutist, Naomi. When Mikhail unexpectedly showed up, Jin chased, fought and subdued him. Jin later discovered he had taken the the satellite phone, and he again chased and caught him. The men initially kept Naomi's presence a secret, but Sayid later spoke to the camp about her and about his distrust of Jack and Juliet. The group listened to Juliet's recorded message to Ben, and though Jin didn't understand it, he realized Juliet spoke of Sun. The next day, while he and Sun wired tents to ambush the Others, Sun told him that she had seen their healthy child on an ultrasound, withholding details of the pregnancy's danger. Jin was overjoyed. }} The group left camp for the radio tower, but Jin, Sayid, and Bernard stayed behind to detonate the dynamite they'd planted. Of the three, only Jin missed his target, although he successfully shot two Others. Tom and Pryce captured them, and Ben ordered them to kill Jin to encourage the others to talk. Though Jin bravely told Bernard "No talk," Bernard revealed their plan, and Jin's life was spared. Their captors shot the sand, convincing Jack over the walkie talkie that they'd killed the prisoners. Hurley though, soon saved the three by driving the DHARMA van into camp, running over Pryce and scattering Tom and Jason. Days 91–100 (Season 4) }} Desmond returned and announced Charlie's death to told those on the beach, who then hiked to Jack and the others in the jungle. Jin happily reunited with Sun at the cockpit, and the two sided with Jack when the survivors divided. Two days later, they sat on the beach and debated where to live after their rescue. Jin said he'd learned English so they could live in America; Sun, however, favored returning to Korea. After Desmond and Sayid left on the helicopter, Jin continued practicing English, telling Jack that Sun and Sawyer helped him though he admitted that "Sun is better." }} Sun, meanwhile, lost trust in their supposed rescuers and set out for Locke's camp. Jin declared "Where Sun go, I go." In a last-ditch effort to stop them and make Sun leave the Island, Juliet told Jin about Sun's affair. He refused to confront Sun about it but went fishing with Bernard, who talked about how the island had healed Rose's cancer. Reminded of his love for his own wife, Jin forgave Sun that night and claimed he was a different man from when she'd cheated on him. A day later, Jin and Sun responded to Bernard's calls when a dead body washed ashore. Jin, along with Sun, Charlotte and Daniel, later traveled to the Staff station to collect medical supplies for Jack. Jin and Sun discussed Daniel's obvious attraction to Charlotte, and Jin noticed Charlotte understood their Korean. He confronted her about it back at camp and threatened Daniel in Korean till she admitted she understood him. Jin then instructed to to ensure Sun boarded the helicopter. }} Sayid returned on the raft, and Jin and Sun boarded the first ferry to the Kahana. They met Michael there, and Jin told him his English had improved. Desmond then called them to the communications room, which had been loaded with explosives. Jin helped freeze the battery to postpone the detonation and tried to find how to defuse the bomb. When an explosion proved imminent, Michael insisted Jin return abovedeck. When he did though, he saw the loaded helicopter taking off without him. He waved frantically for them to return for him, but neither his shouts nor Sun's were enough. The C4 exploded seconds later, taking half the ship with it. After the Oceanic Six rescue Mainland }} When the Oceanic Six escaped the Island, they believed Jin dead. Sun stated at a press conference that Jin had died on during the plane crash. She returned to Korea, where she confronted Mr. Paik, blaming him for Jin's death along with one other person. When Sun gave birth, she called out for her husband in delirium. She named her daughter Ji Yeon, as Jin had wished. Hurley later visited her, and they visited Jin's grave together. Jin's tombstone reads: http://forum.lostpedia.com/member.php?u=9488 Three years after leaving the Island, Sun absolved Kate of blame for keeping her from saving Jin. She said that if they hadn't left Jin behind on the freighter, they would probably all have died. On the dock later, Sun held a gun to Ben's head, still blaming him for Jin's death. Ben avoided getting shot by telling her that Jin was still alive, and he could prove it. Ben handed her Jin's wedding ring, which he had stolen after murdering John Locke. Time flashes (Season 5) }} Jin survived the explosion and his unconscious body, within the source's radius, floated on a wreckage and traveled through time over several days. In 1988, Danielle Rousseau's shipwrecked science expedition discovered him. Montand questioned him, but his disoriented answers frustrated the Frenchman. Rousseau eventually revealed her name, leaving a confused Jin to sort out when he was. The team dismissed his questions about a helicopter as ranting and asked him about a radio tower. Jin agreed to lead them there so he could find the beach camp. While they traveled through the jungle though, the Monster killed Nadine and dragged Montand into a crevice under the Temple. Robert, Lacombe and Brennan followed Montand's cries below, but Jin convinced the pregnant Danielle to stay out. The sky soon flashed and Jin was transported to the near future. He found Brennan and Lacombe's corpses on the beach and witnessed Danielle kill Robert in self-defense. Danielle turned her gun on Jin, thinking he too was sick, but her shot missed, and Jin time-traveled once again. This jump reunited him with Sawyer, Locke, and the rest of their group, and he continued with them to the Orchid. After Charlotte warned him to keep Sun from the Island, Jin made Locke promise not to ask her to return. He gave Locke his wedding ring to present as proof that Jin truly died. With DHARMA (1974–1977) }} After one more time shift, Jin found himself in 1974. The group encountered Amy, and Jin helped carry her husband's body back to the Barracks. The DHARMA Initiative then captured him. Horace Goodspeed offered to return him to the mainland, but Jin joined the DHARMA Initiative. Over the next three years, he worked on the security team and helped map the island, and he learned fluent English. Three years later, Jin encountered Jack, Kate and Hurley at the waterfall after they'd returned via Flight 316. Jin contacted the head of security who reunited with the three. On hearing they'd arrived on a plane, Jin told Radzinsky at the Flame station to check if one had arrived. They found no plane, but they spotted an intruder, and Jin ran to apprehend him. It was Sayid, and Jin privately informed Sawyer. But Jin pretended Sayid was a hostile, and he and Radzinsky locked him at the Flame. Young Ben later freed Sayid, and when Jin caught them escaping, Sayid knocked him unconscious. Jin awoke and took Ben's bleeding body to the Barracks. }} The next day, after their cover was blown, Jin, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet and Hurley met to discuss options. Sawyer suggested they leave the Island or head into the jungle, but Jin refused to leave as long as a chance of finding Sun remained. DHARMA members entered the Barracks with guns, but Jin, Hurley and Miles escaped the Barracks and headed for the beach. Dr. Chang, who now believed they'd come from the future, followed them and demanded answers. Hurley tried and failed to maintain their story; he denied the Korean War's existence, to Jin's annoyance. The group later watched people evacuate the island by sub. They then returned to the Barracks and rescued Jack and Sayid from a shootout. Jack shared his plan to reset time, which would, if successful, reunite Jin with Sun. Jin agreed to help. They headed to the Swan site, and Jin stayed out of the ensuing gunfight with Hurley and an injured Sayid. He remained there during the Incident and the time flash that brought them to 2007. 2007 (Season 6) }} Jin awoke and told Hurley he knew from experience that they'd traveled through time. He discovered the Swan site, obliterated post-discharge, and helped remove wreckage to free Juliet. He then brought the DHARMA van and used its chains to remove heavier debris. He also loaded Sayid into the van and, to save him, Hurley said they should go to where he had gone with Danielle's team. Jin led the group to the Temple wall, and they entered through a declivity at the base. The Others captured them and prepared to shoot them but Hurley provided a list of their names. Sawyer later left the temple, so Jin joined Kate, Aldo and Justin to search for him. The Others dodged his questions about the Ajira flight, and after Kate incapacitated them, Jin left to search for Sun. They caught up with him, and a trap snagged his leg. As Aldo prepared to shoot Jin, he was killed by a disheveled-looking Claire. She brought Jin and Justin to her hut, where she treated Jin's leg and interrogated Justin about Aaron. Jin told her Kate had taken Aaron, but Claire killed Justin anyway. Scared, Jin now said he'd lied: Aaron was at the temple, and Claire needed him to get in. The Man in Black then arrived, and Claire identified him as her "friend". }} Jin was still in the hut when Sawyer arrived, after "Locke" had recruited him. The two talked about "Locke", and Sawyer promised not to leave the Island without Sun. "Locke" then arrived with his recruits from the Temple massacre. Jin followed the group into the jungle. "Locke" advised Jin about his leg wound and told him either he or Sun was a candidate. "Locke" claimed he was working on finding Sun, but when he left camp, Jin packed to find her himself. Before he could leave, a group of assailants attacked the camp with tranquilizer darts. They kidnapped Jin, bringing him to Room 23 on Hydra Island. He accidentally turned on the room's loud video, and he tried escaping, but Zoe tased him. She then asked him to verify his signature on a map he'd made while in DHARMA of the island's electromagnetic pockets. He demanded to see Charles Widmore, who showed him Sun's camera with pictures of his daughter. Widmore claimed that if the Man in Black escaped the island, everyone would die. He then revealed his weapon against "Locke" - Desmond. Jin watched as Widmore's team created an electromagnetic field, killing one of their members, and placed Desmond inside it. }} Two days later, Sun came to Hydra Island, and she and Jin had an emotional reunion, during which he promised her they would never again part. Widmore's team imprisoned them in cages, where Jin talked about seeing Ji Yeon and Sun returned his wedding ring. The smoke monster then attacked, letting them escape. Jin, Sun and the other potential candidates fought their way onto the submarine. "Locke" had slipped a bomb aboard though, and after it detonated, the survivors fought to escape. Jack and Jin pulled a cabinet off Sun, but a metal pole still trapped her. Jin gave Jack the last cylinder of oxygen, letting him save Sawyer, leaving him and Sun in the sub alone. She begged him to leave and save himself, but he repeated several times, once in their native language, that he would never leave her again. They drowned together, holding hands to the end. Post-death Flash sideways Jin and Sun, who neither spoke English, were unmarried and engaged in a taboo relationship because Jin was still an employee of Sun's father, Mr. Paik. He again brought a Rolex to Los Angeles as a business gift, but he also brought $25,000 — payment to a hit man whom Mr. Paik had hired to kill Jin for being with his daughter. }} On the plane, Sun commented on how happy Rose and Bernard seemed together. Fearing Sun's casual attitude could reveal their true relationship, Jin told her to button her sweater. In the airport, customs officials discovered and confiscated Jin's money, detaining him so long that he missed his appointment with Keamy at a restaurant. Jin and Sun then went to their hotel, where Jin demanded separate rooms to hide their relationship. He came to her room that night, planning to leave afterward, late, for the restaurant. An irritated Sun began unbuttoning her sweater for him, mocking his earlier warning, and the two fell into bed. }} The two talked the next morning, and Sun suggested running away to America, just as Jin's father had once suggested they do. Keamy then showed up, and Jin hid in the bathroom. Omar quickly found him, took him to the restaurant and tied him up in a walk-in freezer. Keamy spoke in English about his plan to kill Jin, but Keamy's other visitor, Sayid, wounded him and killed his henchmen. Sayid then gave Jin a razor to free himself. Sun and Mikhail, a translator, arrived soon after, and the two men fought until Jin shot him through the eye. One of the stray bullets hit Sun in the abdomen, and she revealed she was pregnant, much to Jin's surprise. Jin rushed her to the hospital and brought her flowers. The baby turned out to be fine, and when he saw her on the sonogram, Jin remembered his past life and began speaking English. entered the hospital room shortly after with concerns for their safety. Jin smiled and laughed, cryptically saying that they would see him "there". Reunited with their friends, Jin and Sun sat together in the church as a light washed over them, welcoming them to whatever the afterlife held in store for them. Language barrier When Jin arrived on the Island, he had no knowledge of the English language, which left him alienated from the rest of the survivors. As time passed however, he slowly picked up words and phrases with the help of Sun. She also created a notebook to help him learn some simple English. Three words that Jin uses often and seems to understand completely are "monster", "others" and "gun". He also seems to understand "rescue" and "phone". On the raft, he told Michael that he knew "starboard", "port" and "eat" and was the first to yell out "Rudder!" when the rudder broke off the raft. Later, Sawyer taught Jin some "essential" phrases all women need to hear such as "I'm sorry", "You were right" and "Those pants don't make you look fat". In addition to those phrases he has also learned a lot to please Sun. He knows how to say "I love you" and in he replied to Sun's queries about why he was staying behind to blow up the dynamite by replying in English, "Because we have to go home." As of Season 4, Jin can understand people speaking English better than he can speak it. He has come a long way with speaking however, finishing entire sentences without many pauses. He said he has Sun, and sometimes Sawyer, as a teacher. Working for the DHARMA Initiative, he spent three years among English speakers and can now speak the language fluently. Skills Despite a previous language barrier, Jin sought acceptance by helping others with skills such as: Jin is proficient in tae kwon do, the national sport of Korea. Meaning "the way of the hand and fist", tae kwon do employs various striking and kicking moves taking advantage of the leg's length to disable opponents. Jin dealt a spinning hook kick to Mikhail, which disabled him long enough for Jin to employ a sleeper hold. Trivia }} * Jin was the twelfth character to ever have a flashback. * Jin's episode count so far is 92 (as of ), although three of his appearances were made solely by his flash-sideways counterpart. ** He was killed on his 90th appearance. ** In 14 of his appearances, Jin appeared without lines. (One of them was solely archive footage) ** His six episode absence in Season 3 is the longest time that a character has been absent without there being any plot reason given for their absence. * Jin and Sun along with Rose and Bernard are the only married couples among the crash surviors. * Jin is one of the seven characters to appear in all six seasons and Missing Pieces along with Sun, Hurley, Christian Shephard, Claire, Jack and Vincent. * Jin and Sun were the sixteenth and seventeenth main characters to die. * Jin has only one centric episode solely for himself. Every other centric episode is either shared with Sun or multiple characters. * Jin is the only main character to have his own centric episode appear only once in each season. **Jin along with Sun and Locke are only characters who were credited as main cast in all six seasons but did not make appearances in all Season 1 episodes. * Jin has met all of the main characters except Ilana, and Eloise. * Jin has visited five of the ten known DHARMA Initiative stations: the Swan, the Arrow, the Staff, the Hydra and the Flame. Jin, Kate and Desmond have visited the most stations. However since Jin is dead and Desmond isn't a survivor, Kate has visited the most stations. ** As a member of DHARMA security, he may have visited more stations. * Jin's appearance in Jack's and Ana Lucia's flashbacks both occur with him standing in line waiting to check in. * Jin-Sun Kwon ("Sun" instead of "Soo") is a character in the video game F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, and her name is possibly a reference to both Jin and Sun on the show. * Two Jin-centric episodes have ellipses in front of them, , . In these phrases, the ellipses can easily be replaced by the word "Lost." * Jin's scary ghost story from translates as: "And the girl turned to the man who saved her and said , 'Thank God. I was afraid you were the Hook Man.' And the man looked at the girl with a smile and said, 'Don't worry, little girl. My hook is....STILL IN YOUR FATHER'S HEAD!" * "Jin Soo" roughly translates to "treasure of knowledge". * The female form of "Jin Soo" is "Soo Jin" *Alternate spellings: :*Revised Romanization of Korean (RR): Gwon Jin-su :*McCune-Reischauer (MR): Kw?n Chin-su *Every season finale has ended with Jin separated from the main group of survivors. In he is drifting in the ocean following the destruction of the raft. In he is on The Elizabeth with Sun and Sayid. In he is at the beach with Bernard, Sayid, Sawyer, Juliet, and Hurley. In he's drifting in the ocean again following the destruction of the Kahana. Finally, in , he is with Hurley and Sayid while the main group of survivors attack the Swan. In the Season 6 finale, Jin was not alive in the main timeline, so he was again separated from the main group of survivors. *Only the season premieres and feature Jin in a speaking part; he is absent in , and and does not have lines in . *Before he could marry Sun, Jin first had to work for her father, Mr. Paik. This is similar to the Biblical Jacob, who had to work for Laban, Rachel's father, before he could marry her. * Jin is one of 22 main characters to have their names appear in a soundtrack title. * Jin is the final survivor of the 815 crash who was not a member of the Oceanic Six to die on the island. * Last words (in Korean): "I won't leave you. I will never leave you again. (in English): I love you, Sun" * Witnesses of his death: Sun ar:جين سو كوان de:Jin-Soo Kwon es:Jin-Soo Kwon fr:Jin-Soo Kwon he:ג'ין סו קוון it:Jin-Soo Kwon nl:Jin-Soo Kwon pl:Jin-Soo Kwon pt:Jin Kwon ru:Джин Квон zh:Jin-Soo Kwon Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Missing Pieces characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Husbands Category:Current or Former Military Category:Fathers Category:Murderers Category:Locke's flashback characters Category:Jack's flashback characters Category:Ana Lucia's flashback characters Category:DHARMA Initiative Staff Category:Flashback Characters Category:Nikki and Paulo's flashback characters Category:Sawyer's flashforward characters Category:Flashforward Characters Category:Security Category:Criminals Category:Multilingual characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jacob's flashback characters Category:The Man in Black's victims Category:Locke's flash-sideways characters Category:Sun's flash-sideways characters Category:Korean characters Category:Jacob's candidates Category:Sayid's flash-sideways characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons Category:Victims of temporal displacement